


honey & wildfire

by saltziepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, also i’m really into thinking about how penelope would ask josie out, because we know josie would collapse in a gay panic, pre posie posie, this has been bouncing around in my brain for a while and needed to come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark
Summary: lyrics from dust to dust by the civil wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from dust to dust by the civil wars

_we could light a match and burn them down  
let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flame  
in front of us_

“Josie, come on, please? _Pllleeeeeaaasseeeeee?_ You said yes on Monday. There could be cute boys there,” a pause after Lizzie catches her breath, the argument already going into its fifth minute and Josie was this close to retreating to the safety of her favorite library spot. Oh, Lizzie was just getting started though.

“Or girls. Pretty girls," the blonde wiggled her eyebrows in which she hoped was an enticing way, her fingers running through the ends of her hair as she smoothed down any flyaways, her back to Josie as she stood in front of the mirror. "NOT girls who sold their souls as Satan’s mistress at age ten.” She frowned at the end of her statement before shaking her head to rid her mind of Penelope. Even the thought of the brunette witch was enough to put Lizzie into a tailspin. 

The dig at Penelope caused Josie to roll her eyes and bit on her lower lip. Those two couldn’t help but shoot their shots at each other every single chance they got. It was infuriating, but what was more infuriating was that Lizzie wasn't wrong. Stupid twin sense. Stupid linked hearts. Josie had been able to play off the first few times her heart rate had increased when she was in Penelope’s vicinity as intimidation or gearing up to throw hands to defend Lizzie's honor, but the blonde knew that it wasn't loathing that her twin was feeling. Not even in the slightest. Stupid Penelope and her stupid curly hair and perfect smile and small plaid skirts and damn, Josie could not help but blush at the thought of running her hands beneath that skirt. 

Lizzie’s nagging rang through Josie’s ears as she tried to bury herself in her book on Greco-Roman witches, head against the cool pages of the old tome as she lay on her stomach on her bed. Josie raised the book and put it over the top of her head to ward off any of Lizzie’s frustrations if things started flying towards her, having learned from experience and years of shared bedrooms with her twin. One time she hadn’t moved fast enough and had gotten a surprise when Lizzie’s hairbrush made direct contact with her forehead. Lizzie paid dearly for that - Josie had retaliated by burning a favorite sweater of hers. 

The source of her sister’s anger was Josie’s announcement that she wouldn’t be attending a party at the old mill tonight. Yes, she may have agreed to it on Monday and yes she might have said yes only because her brain had short-circuited after catching the emerald gaze of Penelope Park, but it was Friday now and Josie had endured a week of seeing said emerald gaze transfixed on some blonde bimbo witch named Becky or Brittany or something. Needless to say, the idea of drunk, hormone-addled teenage witches, vamps, and werewolves swapping saliva and sexually-transmitted diseases in a forest was not her idea of a fun Friday night. Binge-watching Netflix and chilling with Penelope was a bit more her speed but that idea was firmly filed under "things we don’t think about TM." 

“Lizzie, Lizzie! Please-” Josie sighed, lifting the book off of her head and pushing herself into a cross-legged sitting position on the bed. She clearly wasn't going to get any reading done anytime soon, so this was her admitting defeat, tossing the book on her beige comforter with yet another sigh. 

“You’re gonna be distracted by Raf and his pack and whatever you guys have going on that we do not need to talk about -” Josie said quickly, finger held up as Lizzie opened her mouth to protest, silencing her twin with a glare. "TMI, Lizzie." 

"If he thinks that I will stand for being anything less than his girlfriend, I really will unleash my inner bitch." 

“And that really isn't something I wanna see, Liz. Honestly, no one will care that I’m not there. I won't even be missed. It's fine, really. Just go and have fun and you can tell me all about it when you’re back. And don’t let Dad catch you.” Not that Alaric had paused to pay attention to his daughters recently, but that was a whole other conversation that Josie didn’t want to touch either. 

“I'm just really into this book right now.” Almost believable there, Josette. 

Lizzie was pulling on a faded denim jacket (Josie’s), her fingers touching up the light pink lipstick on her bottom lip that Josie knew would be gnawed away before the night was over. Or kissed away. There was a fifty-fifty chance that Lizzie came storming back early to rant and rave about Rafael or some witch bitch. It was always a crisis with Lizzie. 

Josie bade her sister goodbye, closing the door to their dorm with a wave before jumping on her bed and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Penelope would no doubt be there tonight wrapped up in that girl, which was exactly why she had removed herself from the situation before she had the chance for Penelope to stomp all over her heart in leather booties. 

A knock on the door knocked Josie out of her reverie. She had been lost in a fantasy of her and Penelope alone in the kitchens. They had danced together by candelight, laughter echoing off the walls before Penelope had grabbed Josie with purpose, backing her up against the kitchen island, a smirk dancing upon her face as she intertwined their hands. Josie reversed the situation as the taller of the two, pushing Penelope up to counter. Penelope touched Josie’s chin with two fingers, lifting Josie’s face level with hers before the moment gave way to other more pressing tasks. 

Thank god Lizzie wasn't here for that mental image.

Josie cleared her throat loudly, firmly back on her bed in her room, all alone. The knocking grows louder and Josie rises, already speaking a mile a minute to quiet her racing heart, hand grasping the doorknob and opening - “Look, MG, I don’t know why Lizzie sent you, I really just don't wanna see - you’re not MG.”

Fuck, what was she doing here? And who told her that she had any right to look that good? 

Her dark pants were crafted with care, a black satin stripe running down her thigh darker on the black fabric of the dress slacks. Perfectly tailored, because if there was one thing she knew about Penelope Park, it was that she would never be caught dead at a social function without the proper dress. Without the proper armor. A thin black tank sat across her torso, a white blazer across her arm as she stepped into the room, heels clicking softly with small steps, which was totally out of character for Penelope. 

Honey and wildfire, Penelope's eyes are the color of gold and Josie is taken back to her daydream moments ago, wishing she could see those same green eyes with flecks of gold by the light of a fire. 

“Hey Jojo, need an escort?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex sucks at summaries so thank you all for clicking on this mess of a fic even without a teaser - i adore you, dear readers. i've always said about myself that i have fantastic intentions but horrible follow through and i didn't really know where to go with this fic after i posed the first chapter. with that said, i am continuing my exploration of penelope asking josie out in the worst (but perhaps most penelope way possible). enjoy!

_“Hey Jojo, need an escort?”_

The words danced around in Josie’s brain for a moment where she was still standing at the door, her grip on the doorknob growing slick with nerves. Penelope Park was in her room. Penelope Park was in her room looking like _that_ and she was offering to be Josie’s escort to the party tonight. What universe had she woken up in? 

“Why are you here, Penelope?” The first question that she could form into words tumbled out of Josie’s mouth as she closed the door and crossed to her bed, grabbing a throw pillow to pull into her chest as she sits cross-legged on her bed. 

“Well,” Penelope began, eyes dancing around Josie and Lizzie’s room like she was trying to memorize the space. Memorize the moment. She walks over to Lizzie’s side of the room, spinning as she took it in before clasping her hands together and turning back to Josie. The view on Josie’s side was a lot better, at any rate. 

“I saw Lizzie at the party and you weren't with her and wanted to see if you wanted to join me tonight….” Penelope trailed off with a shrug and Josie could only feel her jaw drop. 

“The blonde from this week wasn’t available? Are you losing your touch, Penelope?” Josie bit back the jealousy clawing her way through her stomach. Penelope tilted her head, scrunching her nose before joining Josie on the bed, her denim-clad leg centimeters away from Josie’s knee. Josie could feel the heat from Penelope and wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers along the satin strip from Penelope’s ankle to hip. Tossing the white blazer in the space next to her, Penelope laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Clearly my plan worked perfectly. You really should be a bit less obvious in your staring, Jojo. Unless you wanted me to notice you, which would make this more interesting.” 

“Which would make what more interesting? What world do you live in where you need to string along some poor girl just to get me to notice you? Who does that, Penelope?!” 

“Ah, but you did notice me!” Penelope held up a finger triumphantly, the smirk dancing across her lips but Josie just rolled her eyes. 

“I always notice you, that’s the problem.” Josie sure as hell did not mean for that to come out but it did and there was no going back now. “But you and your twisted mind games have to mess it up when you could just be a normal person and talk to me.” 

“I am talking to you. Look,” Penelope sighs, turning more fully on the bed to look Josie in the eyes, “maybe I went about this the wrong way and that’s on me. But let me show you what I had planned for us tonight. And you can kick me out if you like and go back to your - ” she pauses to glance at the book on Josie’s comforter. “Roman witches. Great read, by the way.” 

Penelope gets up off the bed, crossing to Josie’s door and pulling it open to grab a leather backpack that was conveniently sitting in the hallway. She closes the door, turning back to Josie with a grin. 

“How did yo- what do you even have in there?” Josie sat up a bit straighter as Penelope joined her on the bed, the backpack in her lap. 

“So we can raid the kitchens for some popcorn, but I brought chocolate and gummi bears and this super great smelling candle and here is a succulent because you are in desperate need of some plants in here and my laptop for a little Netflix binge sesh.” Penelope looked up from her bag, her laptop in hand, the pile of things she had named on Josie’s bed around the pair. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You mean, you want to actually hang out? With me? Here?” Josie asked, picking up the succulent and placing it on her bedside table before turning back to Penelope. 

“Yes?” Penelope answered incredulously. She sighed again“Look if it’s that important to you, we can go to this party at the mill, I mean, I am dressed for it, but honestly….I just wanted to spend tonight with you.” 

“Can I ask you something? Why now? Why me?” Penelope looked down at her hands, curls falling over her face before she exhaled and glanced back up at Josie. 

"You really don't see it, do you? I mean, you must not because everyone is always focused on Lizzie which I know you prefer but, Josie, I can't help but be pulled closer to you. And I tried to deflect it and give off this vibe that I'm made of stone and it worked until it really didn't. And tonight I was there at the party and the only person I wanted there with me was you...." 

Josie is drowning in the dizzying scent of Penelope's perfume, her mouth dry as she feels electricity coursing through her body. She can’t move away, couldn't even if she wanted to, and she finds her face closer to Penelope, their heads bent. The memory of her daydream earlier is playing in her mind and god, it would be so easy to close the distance. 

“Josie…” God, its the breathless whisper that breaks her, because it's the first time she's ever heard Penelope sound so out of sorts and it sounds so much like the sound of coming home. 

So she lunges forwards and presses her mouth against Penelope’s, and it's clumsy and not perfect and their teeth clash and it's not like the way she'd imagined it would be, but Penelope is kissing her back with a hand on either side of her face. 

The kiss is over moments later and Josie sighs into Penelope, foreheads resting against each other. 

“So did you want to watch a movie or…..?” Penelope lets the question hang in the air and Josie bites her lip, a smile threatening to overtake her entire face and god, she had been literally dreaming about something like this moments before Penelope knocked on her door and now she was here in her room proposing something that felt more permanent than just a kiss. 

“I think there was mention of popcorn,” Josie laughed, getting to her feet and pulling Penelope along with her to her door. “Maybe I’ll tell you about this dream I had earlier…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always greatly appreciated // you can find me on twitter/tumblr @saltziepark // come say hi <3

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me @saltziepark on twitter/tumblr // hit me with requests or even just drop a line to say hi // i don't bite (hard)


End file.
